Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a windshield wiper arm, and more particularly to a device for moving the windshield wiper arm automatically and retractably away from the windshield.
The windshield wiper arm is provided with a blade of rubber and the like to scrape water from a windshield. The blade of the windshield wiper arm is in contact with the windshield time after time. The dust is apt to deposit on the windshield wiper arm or blade. As the windshield wiper is moved back and forth across the windshield surface, the dust particles are bound to scratch the windshield surface. In addition, the windshield is susceptible to the heat build-up which is brought about by the sunlight, especially in the hot summer. The windshield wiper arm or blade is therefore vulnerable to deformation which is caused by the hot windshield.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a windshield wiper with an automatic device capable of moving retractably the windshield wiper away from the windshield of motor vehicle at the time when the motor vehicle is not in operation. As the motor vehicle is in operation again, the windshield wiper is retracted in place.